


Bitter Love

by tobiosbae



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forced coming out, Friends to Lovers, I'm crying because I accidentlly deleted this, M/M, Nico needs a hug, Octavian is a bully, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico rocks himself back-and-forth on the cold, hard cement of the school rooftop. He holds back any tears trying to escape because he didn't want to be found crying when they come looking for him. He couldn't believe his normally alright day went to hell because some asshole (aka Octavian) thought it was funny to out him on his sexuality and to his crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Outing

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning:  
> \- Being outed without consent.  
> \- Bullying

****

# **Nico**

**Now:**

Nico rocks himself back-and-forth on the cold, hard cement of the school rooftop. He holds back any tears trying to escape because he didn't want to be found crying when they come looking for him. He couldn't believe his normally alright day went to hell because some asshole (aka Octavian) thought it was funny to out him on his sexuality and to his crush. 

What he wanted to know was how did Octavian knew those things that he kept under lock and key. Gods, when he finds out who told Octavian his secret there _will_ be hell to pay! All the negative emotion he kept trying to suppress bursted when he thought about his crush thinking about how disgusting he is. Tears fell, cascading down his flushed cheeks and hitting the cement below. He couldn't believe that his okay day started off so tolerable but then went to shit later on.

 

**Then:**

The morning went like no other: he got up at precisely six o'clock, dressed in his signature black clothing with his oversized, brown leather aviator jacket, went to wake up his younger sister Hazel, had breakfast ( _Cinnamon Toast Crunch_ \- yum.) , brushed his teeth, he didn't brush his hair because he liked the bedhead look, grabbed his overfilled black backpack, and then waited by the front door for Hazel. 

She always scrambled down the stairs at 7:15 A.M. because she didn't like to keep him waiting - or so she says anyway. She has her cinnamon curls done up in a bun and is wearing a simple white, laced dress that stops at her knees, a jean vest on, and black converses. She readjusted her gray satchel -that's covered with buttons ranging from her favorite anime characters to silly puns- so it settled against her right hip better. She then placed her arms behind her back and smiled at Nico. 

"I'm ready," she chirped.

Nico cocked an eyebrow at her and glanced over what she's wearing. "Are you sure you want to wear a dress today? The weather channel said it was going to be chilly today." He furrowed his brows in concern when he saw her without a jacket on her person. "Hazel," he began to say.

Hazel had rested her left hand on her left cheek while flapping her right hand at her concerned brother. "I'm fine, Nico. The weather channel also said it was going to be a beautiful day today."

Nico frowned and and clucked his tongue like the mother-hen he is and scampered off toward the stairs.

"Wha- Nico?!"

Nico came back down the stairs stomping. Hazel giggled when she saw her brother carrying a purple hoodie over his shoulder. He shouldered past her and went threw the door with a,"Let's go," thrown over his shoulder. 

Hazel smiled and quickly followed her brother down the familiar path towards school. 

They made it to the school at. 7:45 A.M.

XDXDXDXD 

The first half of the day passed by alright, it's the second half of the day that went to shit. 

Currently, it was lunch time and Nico sat with his sister Hazel and her friend Frank Zhang. He has a baby face with close-cropped black hair and a built body. He's wearing a simple purple t-shirt and black jeans with black running shoes. He mostly talked to Hazel which Nico was fine with because he wasn't in the mood to talk - he never really is though.

Nico surveyed his surrounding with a bored look when he spots the "popular table". The "popular table" consisted of the smartest, prettiest, and most athletic students at Goode High School. Among the "popular table" sat a friend of his: (I know right, _he_ , Nico di Angelo, is friends with a popular student) a tall, blond that wore glasses and looked like the blond version of Superman. Yep, you guessed it, his friend is non other than Jason Grace.

When Jason spotted him looking their way he flashed him a grin and waved. Nico, reluctantly, waved back with a small smile of his own. Jason's display of friendliness caused the rest of his table-mates to look over his way. He pulled back his hand and stuffed them in his pocket and hunched his shoulders when he sees sea-green eyes staring at him. He huddled closer to Hazel who didn't notice his discomfort.

Then, he played with his mashed potatoes before a loud racket to his right caught his attention. He saw a scarecrow-like teenager standing on one of the school lunch tables with a bullhorn in his right hand. It was Octavian Cyriac. Nico scowled because he hated that guy. He was one of the many people that bullied him. 

"Asshole," Nico muttered and went back to playing with his food then listen to whatever Octavian had to say. _Probably something that's full of shit,_ Nico mused. He cringed when he heard the bullhorn turn on and Octavian's nasal voice echo throughout the cafeteria.

"Hello, peasants," he said. "I've got some news to tell you and let me just say that this is for my _best friend_ , Nico di Angelo." Octavian's voice growled when he said best friend.

The cafeteria went quiet and Nico hunched further down and huddled closer to Hazel because he could feel the many pairs of eyes watching him. _Where the hell are the teachers?,_ Nico wondered. He then contemplated whether or not he should grab his mash potatoes and chuck it at Octavian's face. 

Octavian's voice crackled through the bullhorn again. "Let's just say that this announcement is a _coming out_ experience." Nico's eyes widen to that of saucer plates and small trembles began to rake through his body. "That's right everyone, our very own goth boy is-"

"Why don't you SHUT THE HELL UP, OCTAVIAN!" Nico heard Jason yell. 

"Why don't you sit the fuck down, Jason," Octavian growled. "As I was saying, Nico di Angelo is gay and has a crush on Percy Jackson. That's all, this has been a PSA." Octavian climbed down the table and left the cafeteria with his little minions as if he did nothing wrong. 

When Octavian finally finished his announcement Nico's heart stopped. His breathing quickened and the voices all around him got louder and louder. Everyone here already thought he was a freak since he wore too much black but now they're going to think he's an even bigger freak. His body went into auto-pilot as he grabbed his black backpack and hightailed it out of the cafeteria, ignoring any calls for him to come back.

He bobbed-and-weaved through the cluster of students until he reached the back entrance of the school. He took a sharp left down a long hallway that led to a single door that had a DO NOT ENTER sign posted on it. Nico disregarded the sign and turned the knob that wasn't even locked because no one ever went this way so why bother the janitor probably thought. He took the stairs by two, sometimes by three and then bursted through the door at the top of the stairs. He slammed the door closed and dropped his bag and went around the corner and slid down the wall. 

He brought his knees to his chest and curled his arms around his bent legs and placed his forehead on his knees. He concentrated on getting his breathing back to normal - which he did. He wanted to scream, to yell, to just release all of his pent-up frustration but instead he opted for quiet blubbering and holding back any tears he wished to shed. 

He then began to slowly rock himself back-and-forth. _This day fucking sucks,_ he thought as he buried his head into his knees. 

 

**Now:**

Nico di Angelo didn't even flinch when the rooftop doors bursts open with different people screaming his name. He remains silent as tears slowly streak down his cheeks. And that's how they found him: bottom lip quivering, eyed red from crying, and cheeks flushed from embarrassment.


	2. Don't Turn Your Back On Us

****

# **Hazel**

**Then:**

Hazel was having a grand ol' time sitting at the lunch table with Frank....and her brother too. They talked about everything and anything, switching from topic to topic before either one could blink. They laughed together at lame jokes one would say and then flush in embarrassment the next when the other said something nice about them.

She didn't even register that the cafeteria was going deathly quiet until she heard Octavian's voice rang through the lunch room. 

"Hello peasants," she heard him say. "I've got some news to tell you and let me just say that this is for my _best friend_ , Nico do Angelo." His voice came out sharp when he said best friend.

She peeked at her brother from the corner of her eyes and saw that he scooted closer to her while also hunching closer to the ground. She wanted to say something to him, something that would comfort him but before she could Octavian started talking again.

"Let's just say that this announcement is a _coming out_ experience." He said. She had to stifle a gasp because she knew exactly what he was going to say. "That's right everyone, our very own goth boy is-" 

She met Jason's blazing blue eyes and nodded her head towards a shaking Nico. And that's when Jason took action. The blond stood up, hands fisted at his sides and a Piper McLean holding him back. "Why don't you SHUT THE HELL UP, OCTAVIAN!" Jason roared.

"Why don't you sit the fuck down, Jason," Octavian growled. "As I was saying, Nico di Angelo is gay and has a crush on Percy Jackson. That's all, this has been a PSA." Octavian climbed down the table and left the cafeteria with the rest of his friends as if he did nothing wrong. 

She resisted the urge to fan herself as the tension in the cafeteria exploded after Octavian left. She felt Frank rest an assuring hand on her shoulder but chose to ignore the sweet gesture to turn to her brother. 

"Nico, it going to be-," she turned her head this way and that when she couldn't find him. When did he leave? Where did he go? These questions ran through her mind until she spotted her brother exiting the cafeteria doors. 

"NICO," she yelled after him, already bolting after him. Frank was at her side in an instant with her satchel and he too yelled after her brother. She didn't need to look behind her to know that the other pair of feet following them was Jason. She could easily picture in her mind Jason tugging his arm from Piper and vaulting over the lunch table leaving a flabbergasted Percy Jackson behind to catch up with them as he too yelled for Nico to stop. 

The two males followed her as she zigzagged her way through the crowd of students. She huffed and slowed down when she lost sight of Nico. But, she already knew where we was going.

"He's going to the roof," she said with confidence. 

They took a sharp left and went down the long hallway. They saw the door that led to the roof ajar, and they instantly knew that Nico was up there. Hazel went first followed by Frank and then Jason. 

She bursts through the door screaming Nico's name as if she was a banshee. Frank and Jason did the exact same thing. 

"He's not here," she says, eyes scanning the area for her brother. 

"Let's look around, he's gotta be here," Jason says, while pointing at Nico's discarded backpack. His determination to find Nico could be easily seen on his face. 

Hazel nodded her head and began to search around the roof but Frank interrupts her search by placing a gentle hand on her right shoulder. "We'll find him, Hazel." She reaches up and squeezes his hand and nodded her head. 

They separate and survey the roof and Hazel is the one to find Nico first. She calls for Jason and Frank who flank at her sides. They all stand there stunned when they see Nico's rumpled look.

Hazel's heart broke into two.


	3. We're Here For You

****

# **Hazel**

**Now:**

Hazel motions for Frank and Jason to step back and give them some space. She, tentatively, reaches a hand out to Nico, but he flinches and scoots back a few inches. She chokes back a sob at how broken her brother looks. Hazel eases herself down on to her knees while making sure her dress didn't ride up. She maneuvers herself closer to Nico, encircles an arm around his hunched shoulders and with her other hand she cards it threw her brother's thick, unruly, inky black hair. 

She doesn't say anything but hum some random pop tune while rocking them. A dishearten smile appears on her face as she turns to look Frank and Jason. They both have identical gloomy expressions.

She freezes when she hears her name coming from her brother's lips. "Hazel," she hears him say again. Nico's voice is so quiet that she has to strain her ears to hear him better. 

"Yes, Nico," she prompts.

"Can you get my bag for me," he says, voice dull and void of emotion.

"Yes, of course," she turns and sees Jason mouth,"I got it," and watches him get Nico's backpack for her. He comes back and places the backpack at Nico's feet. "Here ya go, bud," he says with a smile.

Nico doesn't respond to him, but he does rummage through his backpack. He pulls out a purple hoodie with the letters SPQR in yellow on it. He turns toward Hazel, eyes downcast and hands her the hoodie. "Here," he murmurs. "It's chilly up here and you're in a dress." 

Hazel's eyes widen and met the shock expressions of Frank's and Jason's. A bubble of laughter escapes past her lips before she's full on laughing along with Frank and Jason. 

Nico stares at them with a raised brow. 

She wipes the tears from her eyes and hugs Nico to her chest. "Nico, you mother-hen, this isn't about me!" She smashes Nico's cheeks between her hands until his lips resembles that of a fish's. "This is about you." She leans down and kisses his forehead. "I'm not even cold, but thank you for thinking of my wellbeing."

She sees Frank and Jason -from the corner of her eye- scooting towards them to get in on the hug. 

"Yeah, Nico," she hears Jason say. "This is about you and how we're going to kick Octavian's ass for being a jerk."

Frank nods his head in agreement. "Y-Yeah, what they said. Everything's going to be fine."

Nico scoffs at them, but she knows that he's smiling - a real smile and not one of his fake ones. 

"If you guys are through with being all touchy-feely with me. Then, I would like for you to let me go," he says, voice serious with the undertone of playfulness. 

Jason is the first to let go and bops Nico's nose with his pointer finger. "Yeah, man." He ruffles Nico's hair and scoots back a few inches. Frank follows Jason's example with a smile and a gentle squeeze to Nico's shoulder. (Frank isn't good with words but with actions, yeah, that he could do.)

Hazel remains by Nico's side with an arm draped over his shoulders. She watches him as he struggles to find his voice again. "Guys," he says. "I don't feel like going back to class so," he flaps a hand towards the door and grunts. "You can go back. I'm going to go home." He rubs his hands down his face before placing his hands in his lap. "Frank," she sees Frank straighten his posture. "I need you to walk Hazel home after school today." He turns to her with a small smile on his face. "It's not that I don't trust you to get home safely. It'll just help me feel better knowing that Frank is with you while you walk home."

"No," Hazel finally says.

Nico gives her a bewildered look. "What do you mean no?"

"I mean no as in no about Frank walking me home," she says. She looks over to Frank so fast that she almost gives herself whiplash. Her heart felt like it was breaking some more break with how disappointed Frank looked at the moment. She raises her hands with her palms facing Frank in a comforting gesture. "It's not that I wouldn't want to walk home with you, Frank. I would love to, honest." A slight blush crept upon her checks when she tells Frank about wanting to go on walks with him. She chooses to ignore Jason who's elbowing a flushed Frank with a sly grin on his face. 

"I'll be going home with Nico so it won't be necessary, that's all." She didn't even bat an eye when Nico squawked at her statement. "I'm going home with you, Nico, whether you like it or not." Nico gaps at her, then he proceeds to open and close his mouth because he couldn't find anything to say. He finally caves in by grumbling curse words in Italian and something about stubborn sisters. 

Hazel beams brightly at her brother while clasping her hands together. "Fantastic! Now that's done we should get going." She moves to stand up but pauses. "Jason," she stares at the blond with narrowed eyes. "Try not to beat on Octavian's face too much. I call dibs on nailing him on the nose."

Jason's face splits in two with how big his grin is. "Of course, Hazel."

Frank chuckles awkwardly because he didn't want to resort to violence when confronting Octavian. He rather hold the others back while they shout profanities at Octavian. Yeah, that he would like to do.

Nico rolls his eyes at all them. Hazel could guess what he was thinking and it was something along the lines of: Get in line, I'm going to hit him first. He sighs while standing up and shoulders his bag. 

"Let's blow this popsicle stand.

Hazel couldn't help but let a giggle slip through but neither could Jason or Frank so it's okay because she isn't the only one who laughed.

(Nico did NOT blush when they laughed.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TT^TT Guys, I need some love right now! Q-Q


	4. The (Not) Perfect Day Part 1

****

# **Percy**

**Then:**

When Percy woke up this morning he knew it was going to be a good day. The sun was shinning, the bird's didn't chirp too loud, and he managed to wake up _before_ his alarm clock rang. He even went through his morning routine with a peppy skip in his step.

What made the morning even better was that his mom, Sally Jackson, was in the kitchen making him his favorite breakfast: blue pancakes with bacon on the side. Yum!

He plopped on an empty seat at the table in the kitchen and quipped a quick thank you to his mother before devouring his food that was set out on the table already. He heard his mother chuckle at his antics and then went to greet Paul, his step-dad, who just came in.

Percy side-eyed Paul as he made his way to the empty seat next to him. He gave Paul a two-finger salute as a greeting. Paul returned it with a smile. Sally served herself and they ate together in a comfortable silence.

" _BURP!_ "

Sally gasped, due to being startled by Percy's belch. "Sorry," he said, giving his mother a crooked smile that he knew she loved. She waved her fork at him in a threatening gesture (it wasn't threatening at all), and then she went back to eating her food.

Paul, the silent spectator, laughed quietly to himself because he enjoyed the dynamic between his wife and step-son. He turned his wrist and looked at his watch. He made a face which Percy comments on.

"We gotta get going, bud, if we want to make it to school on time." Cue Percy's groans. "Come on, the sooner we get there the sooner it's over." He ruffled Percy's sorta shaggy black hair as he moved toward Sally. He bends down at the waist and kissed her cheek-- which she jutted out as he leaned down to kiss it.

"Have fun you two," she stated, happily munching on a crispy bacon. Paul kissed her cheek again and said,"Will do," as Percy grumbled,"It's school, mom. I won't have fun. I haven't even brushed my teeth!"

Sally placed a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. "Then get to it, Percy."

Percy gave his mother a mock-salute and sauntered to the bathroom. 

Paul raised a brow when Sally gives a look. "What," he asked.

"You have to brush your teeth as well, mister." She replied back with a coy smile.

Paul's eyebrows crease together as he puckered his lips as he began to think. He brought a hand up and over his mouth and exhaled and then inhaled. He made a disgusted face before he leaned down and kissed the tip of Sally's nose. "What would I do with out you?"

"Forget to brush your teeth," she remarked, inching back while waving a hand in front of her face to clear the air. Paul gave her a cheeky grin.

Unbeknownst to the two adults Percy was hidden behind the doorframe, watching the entire sappy moment unfold. Percy watched with a child-like wonder because he's never seen his mother _that_ happy before. It made him happy to know his mother is happy.

When the romantic moment seems to be done he clears his throat to announce his presence. It did the job because his mother and Paul both jumped out of being surprised by his sudden entrance. "Bathroom's free, Paul." He jabs a thumb in the direction of the bathroom.

Percy noted Paul's flushed cheeks and chose not to comment on it. "T-Thank you, Percy." He nods his head at Paul as he strolled into the bathroom. He turned to his mother who had watched Paul leave the room with a fond smile. "Mom," he said. 

"Yes, Percy?"

"Are you happy?"

Sally visibly straightened her posture at the question. She studies his neutral face and then she smiled. She closed her eyes and smiled like she had no cares in the world. 

"Yes, Percy. I'm happy."

Percy's calm facade broke as a small smile began to form. "Good...that's really good to hear. You deserve to be happy, and I'm happy that you're happy." 

They stared into each other's eyes, not saying a word because no words were needed to express how they felt at the moment. But, the tender moment was killed by Paul who entered the kitchen with a Cheshire Cat-like grin and hands on his hips. 

"Who's ready for school?"

Percy snorted and went to grab his blue backpack. "Bye mom!" He went over to his mother and planted a kiss on her temple. Then, he waited by the door as Paul said his good-byes.

Before he knew it he and Paul were already at the school.

"Have a good day at school, sport," Paul said.

"You too," he replied back. 

They went there separate ways. And thus began another boring day of school for Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's due to the fact school started for me and I'm already swamped with homework. Second, I'M CRYIG BECAUSE I ACCIDENTLY DELETED THIS!!! Q^Q 
> 
> Please comment, it would make my terrible day a better one! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally crying guys!!! I can't believe I deleted this!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Octavian's last name is Cyriac because is Spain it means "sun of god" which I'm using as a play-on-word since he's the Roman legacy of Apollo.


End file.
